metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Actions
Special Actions refer to the various specialized techniques that Samus Aran is capable of. It was named on Metroid.com's website for Metroid: Other M, though Samus has been able to perform these techniques before. List of techniques Ballspark This technique appears in Metroid: Zero Mission. It allows Samus to perform a Shinespark in Morph Ball form. She must have the High Jump Boots (more specifically, the Spring Ball, which is paired with said upgrade) to do this, however. Bomb Jump This technique appears in most games in the series. It allows Samus to propel herself into the air in Morph Ball form by continually laying Bombs. Many variations exist, such as Diagonal Bomb Jumps, Spring Bomb Jumps and Turbo Bombs. Boost Jump This technique appears in the latter two Prime games. It allows Samus to traverse between gaps of Spider Ball Tracks by using the Boost Ball to launch off of one and onto another. It also has some combat uses. Concentration This technique is exclusive to Metroid: Other M. Because Energy Capsules and Missile Ammo are absent, the only way Samus can restore her Energy outside of a Navigation Booth is for the Wii Remote button to be held vertically, with the A button held down. All of her Missiles and about a tank of energy will be restored. She can increase how much energy she restores with E-Recovery Tanks. Counter Attack This technique is a melee maneuver in Metroid: Other M. It involves Samus attacking an enemy just before they attack her. This is mostly used on Zebesians. It is the least used attack in the game, and is not necessary to perform. Crystal Flash This technique appears in Super Metroid and the Nintendo Power comic. When Samus is low on energy, she can lay a Power Bomb. This will cause her to rise into the air, suitless, and be enveloped in energy swirls. She will restore all of her health, at the cost of some of her ammunition. Five-Bomb Drop This technique appears in Super Metroid and Metroid: Other M. If Samus uses the Charge Beam and enters Morph Ball mode, she will lay five bombs that are affected by gravity. Though it does not appear in Echoes, the Bomb Guardian boss has an attack that pays homage to the Five-Bomb Drop. Flip Jump Used by Zero Suit Samus in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. Her down special move, Zero Suit Samus flips in the air and can kick down, dealing a great amount of damage. Lethal Strike This technique is a melee maneuver in Metroid: Other M. It involves Samus wrestling a fallen enemy to fire a charged shot at their head and finish them off. Lock-on This technique appears in all Prime games, and allows Samus to center her view on a single enemy. Melee Counter Exclusive to Metroid: Samus Returns, Samus swings her Arm Cannon upward, repelling nearby enemies, parrying and stunning enemy charges, and shattering enemies frozen by the Ice Beam. Moon Walk This technique is exclusive to Super Metroid. Named after Michael Jackson's dance move of the same name, it involves Samus walking backwards while charging a shot. Overblast This technique is a melee maneuver in Metroid: Other M. It involves Samus leaping onto an enemy to fire a charged shot at their head. Power Suit Samus This is the Final Smash of Zero Suit Samus in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. When she has collected a Smash Ball, she can perform a move similar to the Crystal Flash to restore her Power Suit. Search View In Metroid: Other M, Samus will often be required to look around the environment in first person. Search View is accessed by aiming the Wii Remote at the screen. SenseMove A very helpful melee maneuver in Metroid: Other M. When executed, Samus leaps out of the way of an incoming attack. She has used this move in several cutscenes in previous games. Shinespark A technique that debuted in Super Metroid and has appeared in several games since. After Samus runs for a while in Speed Booster mode, she can crouch to perform a very long jump. It is often used in speedruns. Special Charge Beam Attacks This technique appears in Super Metroid only, but was the basis for the Charge Combos seen in Metroid Prime. It involves Samus having the Power Bombs, Charge Beam and one other beam of her choice equipped. When charging a shot, energy will circle around Samus to defend her from enemies. Spider Boost Exclusive to Metroid: Samus Returns, using the Power Bomb when attached to a surface with the Spider Ball will propel Samus off the wall at incredible speeds. Spin Jump A simple technique that appears in most games. Samus will simply spin in the air. Spin Jumping covers a far greater distance than normal jumping. Spin Jump Attack Appearing in 2-D titles, the Spin Jump Attack can be considered a pseudo-Screw Attack as it allows Samus to kill enemies by spin jumping into them when she is charging a shot. Strafe/Dash Appearing in the Prime series, this is possible to perform while Samus is locked on to an enemy. It allows her to strafe the enemy, and dash to the side while engaging it. It functions as a precursor to the SenseMove. Turbo Bomb A speedrunning technique in the 2D games which allows Samus to bomb jump to infinite heights. Wall Jump This technique is usually associated with speedrunning. Samus jumps from wall to wall to get to places earlier. It is first revealed by the Etecoons in a secret room in Super Metroid. Welding A technique appearing only in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, in which Samus' Arm Cannon can produce a focused flame at its tip to enable the repair of damaged electronics. Official data Metroid.com Special Actions "As a battle hardened bounty hunter, Samus has picked up quite a few lethal tricks over the years. Fancy footwork and sheer aggression manifest in these impressive techniques." *